More Than Sorry
Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Lauren Faust does. Plot: Based on the episode "Sisterhooves Social" okay so the episode runs normally Rarity gets mad at Sweetie Belle for making mistakes, Sweetie Belle spends the day with Applejack and Applebloom, Rarity wants her sister back, disguised as Applejack covered in mud during the race cross the finish line but didn't win and them Sweetie Belle realized she raced with Rarity the entire time. But THIS time unlike the actual episode where she did forgave her but here in fanon land let's just say she gave her older sister a cold stare down Rarity's spine and well let me explain....... "Are you serious?" Sweetie Belle mumbled "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She said even louder "Applejack you said you promised to raced with me for one day just like Applebloom said and you broke your promise!" She shouted at Applejack. "Sugar cube let me explain I did say I would race with you but I didn't say I promise only because Rarity wants to make up for you know, not giving or taking." Applejack explained. "I guess you have a reason to break the promise so I'll forgive you but YOU un-sister first you don't want to spend time with me now you do?! Make up your mind for once in your life!" Sweetie Belle shouted angrily at Rarity. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I mean it I truly do." Rarity said but Sweetie Belle didn't buy it and just stormed off home and said "I am only going home with you so mom and dad won't get furious at you for not looking out for me while their on vacation." She said. Applejack signed in disappointment that the plan failed but she can't blame Sweetie Belle sometimes sorry and making amendments aren't enough to forgive her especially if a loved one hurt their feelings even if it's unintentionally. "C'mon y'all she just needed some alone breathing space." Back at home Sweetie Belle is tearing up the picture of her and Rarity surrounded by sapphires into a shape of a heart. "Your tearing up the picture you made for me?" But- but you worked so hard on that to make me happy and I really do like it it's sweet." Rarity said feeling heartbroken. "What was that it was ugly just like ME?!" Sweetie Belle mocked "That's what I thought. Oh and you can have your sapphires back " Then Rarity remembered something "Anyways why don't you help me with dinner I invited Twilight and Fluttershy are coming over and-" then Sweetie Belle interrupt her saying "And if I help you will yell at me even more?! I am sorry but I am NOT taking any chances I will make another stupid mistake and you will get mad yell at me as ALWAYS. You are more than capable of doing everything yourself and I don't need you help, you don't need my help do you understand?! So leave me alone! I'm going to my room and I am locking it so that you wouldn't come in! Also I HATE you Rarity, there I said it you never wanted me around anyways." Rarity is close to crying feeling ashamed sure she was mad at her little sister earlier but never thought of actually hating her. "Oh cry me a river out of your crocodile tears, build me a bridge and get over it. I am NOT falling for that!" Sweetie Belle said rudely and stormed off to her room, slammed the door (and yes Twilight and Fluttershy came in that very moment with Applejack and Applebloom who only came to make sure everything is okay with Rarity and Sweetie Belle heard the door slammed) and put up a sign that said "Rarity is NOT allowed in my room anymore". "I wonder what made Sweetie Belle so angry? Rarity did you have something to do with it?" asked Twilight Sparkle. Rarity admited "Yes actually it's a long story but I said I did apologized to her but she lost trust in me." "Applejack explained it to us turns out you're not accepting the fact that everypony makes mistakes even adults like you did just now. I mean yes she touched your things without asking though I just don't think Sweetie Belle appreciates it when you get mad, yelled at her and being well.... Ungrateful that she at least tried to help you. You CAN'T expect ponies to be perfect. I think she's trying to teach you how you made her feel. And let me asked you this question; Was it really fair to treat Sweetie Belle and only Sweetie Belle like that?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity thought about the mistakes Sweetie Belle made but they turned out okay and now that Fluttershy said something she now realized it wasn't right "No, no it's not okay now that you mention it I mean me and her do get on each other's nerves but we do love each other very much. But I never thought about how I made Sweetie Belle feel instead I was being very selfish. I'm supposed to be the element of generosity for Celestia's sakes, yet Celestia and Luna are sisters themselves! And I let them down!" She broken into tears. Fluttershy tried to comfort her. "Rarity it's okay let it all out, I know you were trying to make things right for Sweetie Belle I am sure she will forgive you somehow." Rarity then said through her sobbing "But she hates me now I am the most stupidest sister in history!". " Get yourself together besides you're NOT stupid Rarity." Applejack said "I am going to have a talk with her privately." She then walked up stairs and knock on Sweetie Belle's door. "GO AWAY RARITY DID YOU NOT READ THE SIGN!!!" Sweetie Belle yelled. "It's just me Applejack.". Sweetie Belle calmed down a little sighed "Come in." Applejack walked in "Now Sweetie, we need to talk, don't you think you're being too hard on Rarity she said she was sorry she even covered herself up in mud to make amendments with you, now you don't have to forgive her-" Sweetie Belle interrupted"Wait you're saying that I don't have to forgive Rarity? Well good, she doesn't deserve forgiveness anyways." Applejack then said "But it's your choice and you should give her another chance she just wants to fix your relationship with her and wanted you to like her again, think about it. She's your sister after all, and remember sisters or brothers are not perfect." She said "Now come one dinner will be ready soon." That night in Sweetie Belle's dream Princess Luna came in. "Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You were having sister issues with Rarity weren't you?" Luna asked. Sweetie Belle then replied "Yes that happened to you with Princess Celestia right?". Luna then said "Not quite exactly but I was jealous of her at the time until I realized my actions weren't any better, but let's not talk about that you should give Rarity another chance even if you think that she doesn't deserve it. She loves you, you know that.". Sweetie Belle "But she never showed it.". "That's what you think let her make it up to you in the morning at least try. Now I must get going have a goodnight." Luna said. Until the next morning Sweetie Belle woke up and smelled breakfast and saw Rarity cooking she then ran up to her and hugged her "Rarity I am so sorry I shouldn't be so hard on you I was angry, frustrated and disappointed and I thought you hated me that's all." Rarity then return the hug and also apologize "I would never hate you Sweetie Belle and I am sorry too, I should have spend my time with you like I promised and you had every right to act like that me to each us own." Sweetie Belle then promised to ask Rarity to borrow her stuff next time and Rarity promised to try to be more patient with her. "But how are we going to explain this to mom and dad?" Sweetie Belle asked Rarity replies "We should be honest and explain what happened between us to them but it worked out okay in the end." And for the rest of the week they were having fun. Their parents arrived a Rarity and Sweetie Belle did explain everything in every detail. Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flakes were only disappointed in Rarity because they did remind her several times that being selfish towards only Sweetie Belle is wrong but since she apologized they didn't punish her. Sweetie Belle still didn't forgive Rarity but their on good terms now. They do also have to admit they still don't always get along. But they don't care at least most of the time. The end.